The Prince and the Slave
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Total AU - King Nico, ruler over an ancient realm, always gets what he wants. Even if that is the personal sexslave of the local priest. But he would be damned if he'd let Octavian have the gorgeous boy! Nico/Percy slash
1. End of the Old Life

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Prince and the Slave || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Prince and the Slave – The Most Beautiful Possession

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; total AU

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, rape, slavery, shoujo-ai, AU, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Octavian/Percy (forced), Piper/Annabeth (one-sided), Reyna/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Alabaster, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Charles/Silena, Jake/Will, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Anderson, Silena Beauregard, Leo Valdez, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Octavian Simmons, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Chris Rodriguez, Ethan Nakamura, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Summary: King Nico is faced is a very intriguing temptation. Sadly enough, said temptation is already in the possession of the priest. How can he, with the help of his strategist and best friend Reyna, make the young sex-slave his own?

**The Prince and the Slave**

_The Most Beautiful Possession_

Prologue: End of the Old Life

Nico was bored.

Thoroughly bored. And that really shouldn't happen. He was the ruler of a whole kingdom, a powerful kingdom at that. Shouldn't there be people, running around, making sure that their ruler doesn't get bored? Well, apparently not.

"If you don't mind me noting, but... you look bored, my king", chuckled his best friend and counselor amused.

"There is nothing to do, Reyna", sighed Nico. "We're at peace with other nations, the daily business has been taken care of. So yes, indeed, I am bored. Why do you ask? Do you have any means of entertainment for me?"

"Actually.. .yes", smirked the black-haired woman.

She tilted her head and left the throne room. Nico frowned after her for a second before deciding to follow. She had been his best friend since earliest childhood, if anyone would be able to lift his mood, it would be her. Especially so since his beloved sister was out for the country on official business for now, leaving him even more bored than usual.

"Well then, what is it?", grunted the king curiously, following her hastily.

"A ship with new slaves arrived this morning. European slaves. They look... fascinating", hummed Reyna. "Some had been bought from others at the palace. Perhaps we can take a look at them. I'm sure you will appreciate the change."  
He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering how that was supposed to be entertaining, but still followed obediently. Until they reached the arcades of the palace, leading to the garden. Reyna grabbed his hand, tugging him along even more urgently. She seemed unusually giddy, which made him even more curious. And then they reached the garden. The instant they reached it, he knew why exactly she was so giddy. Her grip on his hand tightened, her eyes staring at a certain figure.

A girl of unusual light skin - at least for their country - and with confusingly gray eyes. Nico had never seen such eyes before. The most curious thing to him though were her blonde hair. Such a color was rare around here. Her clothes showed him that it was a slave girl. Their color indicated her purpose. Gray. Which meant she belonged to the temples, as a servant.

"Isn't she special?", whispered Reyna and bit her lower lip. "She has fire in her eyes, I tell you! She's not just an obedient little slave. She fought her owner earlier. I saw it myself. And she was good. She would have won if not for the guards. She has spirit."

"Well, like you just said yourself, she already has an owner", noted Nico with one raised eyebrow.

Still, he wished for some entertainment. So he stepped forward to confront the girl. He noted the reddish blue bruise in her face. She had obviously encountered the guards. And from the way she was wincing, her owner hadn't been pleased with her behavior either. Nico coughed a few times to gain her attention. Storm-gray eyes stared at him with hatred.

"What do you want?", hissed the girl.

He raised both his eyebrows surprised. She certainly had guts. Or she didn't know who he was.

"Who is your owner, girl?", asked the king and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't have an owner. I'm a human being, not a possession", growled the blonde irritated.

Nico could hear Reyna giggle behind him. Okay, that was new and slightly disturbing.

"I'm a patient man but you shouldn't test me", warned the king.

"Oh good gods, Annabeth! Stop getting into trouble whenever I'm not with you!"

The three of them turned towards the new voice. The king froze. This was what he would deem special. Never before had he seen such bright eyes. Everyone in his country had dark eyes, but the boy running up to them had such bright eyes that they seemed to glow. They were as deep and blue-green as the sea surrounding the continent. They were simple perfection, more beautiful than any emerald or jade he had ever bought.

"I'm sorry for my friend, sir, she doesn't mean to be rude", muttered the boy hastily.

He came to stand beside the blonde slave-girl, half in front of her as if he meant to shield her. Either to stop harm from coming to her, or to stop her from doing something stupid. Whatever it was, Nico liked the notion that the boy cared enough for his friend to protect her.

"Very well", nodded Nico slowly. "I want to know who her owner is."

"We belong to the priest", replied the boy, pushing his night-black hair back behind his ears.

His skin was fair and light, just like the blonde's. Though he was way more appealing to the king. Long legs, a lithe body, tightly wrapped into a light tunic. But the only thing bothering him was the tunic itself. It's color, indicating his purpose. It was of a bright rosy color. A color only meant for very special slaves. Slaves serving in the bedroom.

"The priest? Both of you?", grunted Nico displeased.

"Y-Yes, sir", nodded the boy slowly.

The male slave shied away a bit at his harsh tone, he most likely had already witnessed what had happened to his friend as she had disobeyed their owner. Though the ruler didn't want the boy to fear his punishment. At least not _that_ kind of punishment. Another, more pleasurable kind perhaps.

"What are your names?", wanted the king to know, softening his voice some to not frighten the boy.

"I'm Percy and this is my friend Annabeth", replied the male slave.

"Don't be so obedient, Percy", hissed the blonde irritated.

"I just don't want you to receive another beating", hissed Percy back, his eyes dilating. "You know the priest doesn't like you much! He only bought you because I begged him to! I don't want him to give you away just because you can't get your act together even for a single day! I don't want to be here either, but I'm rather here with you than all alone!"

Annabeth nodded slowly and averted her eyes shamefully. Nico chuckled at the little exchange. It seemed Percy had just as much fire as the blonde. Though his amused expression changed into a dark one as he saw the priest at the other end of the garden, beckoning his slaves to go back. Percy bowed and took Annabeth's hand to pull her along.

"You heard him, Rey?", asked Nico lowly.

"They belong to Octavian", nodded Reyna with a frown. "I'm kind of feeling bad for the boy though. Seeing as he can still walk, I suppose he has yet to discover for what purpose Octavian bought him."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Plan? What plan?", asked the black-haired woman confused.

"You're my strategist", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. "You come up with a plan on how we will snatch those two away from the priest without having to face the wrath of the gods."

"So I have permission to plan?", smirked Reyna mischievously and licked her lips.

"Permission granted", nodded Nico amused. "I want that boy in my bed and not in Octavian's. What you do with the girl is entirely your thing, just bring me Percy."

"Very well", hummed the strategist, already drifting off into another world. "I will be seeing you at dinner later. I have... things to plan, my king."

The king chuckled amused and shook his head, watching his friend retreat back to the palace for a moment before turning back to the two slaves. Octavian, the head priest, had come closer, close enough for Nico to see the wicked smirk on the man's lips. The king gritted his teeth, sometimes he hated that he was so bad at covering his emotions. But his annoyance must have been obvious enough on his face since the blonde priest – a foreigner who had come to the temples only shortly before the late king and queen had been assassinated – laid one arm leisurely around Percy's waist. He said something to the two slaves, causing them to leave hastily (though Annabeth looked less than willing to obey). Once the two teenagers were out of sight, Octavian came to approach the king. Much to Nico's displeasure. He had never liked this particular priest and had, in all his time as ruler, always assumed that Octavian had somehow been involved with his parents' death.

"My king, it's such a pleasure to meet you", greeted the blonde and bowed.

"Likewise, priest", replied Nico with a short nod.

"You seem to have noticed my newest possessions?", smiled Octavian slyly.

"Oh yes and it seems your standard has lowered seeing as how stubborn the girl is", snorted Nico.

The priest's eyes darkened for a moment, before he was able to cover it. "Well, I like a challenge once in a while. I will break her, not to worry, my king. Besides, I only took her because the boy begged in such a sweet way, he wanted to stay with her so badly. It was adorable."

Somehow those words sounded like insults out of his mouth. The blonde looked somewhat between disgusted and amused. Nico felt his hand trembling. He had wanted to just punch Octavian in the face for so long now. And the more the priest talked, the greater was the urge.

"So you're developing a soft spot for the boy then?", snickered the king with one raised eyebrow.

"Believe me", smirked Octavian, his eyes darkening in a foreboding way. "What I am going to do with the boy is anything but soft. The slave trader already told me what they did with the boy during their journey to our country. He told me what a begging, little slut the boy was, even though he was crying out in pain, he still enjoyed the cocks. I can't wait to test that."

"I wouldn't believe everything Castellan said", warned Nico in feigned amusement. "He's telling more tales than the local prophets."

"If you say so", chuckled Octavian, slowly turning. "I will leave you to your duties now, my king."

Nico gritted his teeth. Castellan was famous for his lies. But also for his conquests. And if the boy truly was such an eager submissive, then the king _needed _to have him.

* * *

_Author's note: As a little Christmas present, I give to you the prologues of the three winning fanfictions of my last poll! I hope you'll enjoy them and have a very merry Christmas. ;)_


	2. The Life of a Slave

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Prince and the Slave || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Prince and the Slave – The Most Beautiful Possession

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, rape, slavery, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Octavian/Percy (forced), Piper/Annabeth (one-sided), Reyna/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Alabaster, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Charles/Silena, Jake/Will, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Anderson, Silena Beauregard, Leo Valdez, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Octavian Simmons, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Chris Rodriguez, Ethan Nakamura, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Summary: King Nico is faced is a very intriguing temptation. Sadly enough, said temptation is already in the possession of the priest. How can he, with the help of his strategist and best friend Reyna, make the young sex-slave his own?

**The Prince and the Slave**

_The Most Beautiful Possession_

Chapter 1: The Life of a Slave

Percy frowned confused and looked around. His stomach was knotting in nervousness. Their new master, the priest, had demanded to see him. Alone. Annabeth had go to the local healers after a rather bad beating she had received this morning for her disobedience. He flinched at the thought of his pained best friend. He didn't understand why she couldn't just do as he said? Not that he was happy with their current situation, but until a window opened itself and gave them the opportunity to change their lives, they needed to make the best out of what they had. And all they had was each other. They needed to survive together. But the way Annabeth fought would soon end her in a grave if she continued like that. And losing Annabeth was not an option. He was here because of her, after all. They had been outside, running along the cliffs of their home. Annabeth had wanted to show him the remains of an old castle – she loved architecture. It was when the ships came. They were two teenagers against twenty bulked men. They had stood no chance. Especially not so since Annabeth had hurt her ankle. He could have gotten away, but leaving his best friend behind was not an option. Not for him. The journey over the Great Lake had been humiliating and painful, at least to him. The crew, even more so their captain, were getting horny when drunk. And they drank much. They called it 'testing the goods'. When he closed his eyes, he could still feel their hard cocks moving in and out of his ass, their disgusting breath and the taste of their kisses. He despised the men, but he despised himself even more for enjoying their touches. Their rough, calloused hands, their thick, hard members. He remembered always having those cravings. For strong men, for... their dominance. It was something highly frowned upon in his home town. He was a lad and not a maiden, only those deserved the attention and protection of men. Whenever he looked at Annabeth since they ended up on that ship, he would feel guilty. Because he was glad to be away from home. With his odd cravings, he was a disgrace to his mother and father and he would have been married off to Annabeth soon if they wouldn't have been kidnapped. He loved her, yes. But like a sister and never like a lover. He wouldn't want to tenderly take her... He wanted to be roughly taken rather.

"Ah, Perseus. You're on time, good."

Percy jumped slightly as he was pulled out of his memories. He blushed faintly. Why was he thinking those things anyway? He was not supposed to enjoy what those men had done to him. He knew those actions should only be committed between lovers. And he certainly had not loved them. But he had loved their rough, dominant behavior and the way they had controlled him.

"Yes, Master Octavian", nodded the slave boy slowly. "You... wished to see me? Is there anything you wish me to do? Any... tasks...? I am a good cook, if you want me to prepare breakfast for you? Or shall I... uh... clean the room?"

He knew he was making a fool of himself and he knew his father would most likely be disappointed at him for cowering like that. But it was the only way to stay alive. And if their master thought he was obedient, he may not be as watchful and Percy may find a solution, a way out of this. The dark laughter of the priest interrupted Percy's thoughts again. He really needed to stay focused.

"That is not what I bought you for", chuckled Octavian with a wicked smirk and stood from his divan behind his working desk to slowly circle it. "The palace is where I dine. The lowest palace slaves are responsible for keeping everything clean. You, my pet, have another responsibility."

"A... and which...?", asked Percy and blushed slightly at the nickname.

The blonde smirked and captured one of Percy's wrists. The slave yelped slightly surprised as he was thrown onto the ground, landing on the heap of soft cushions. Percy had already noticed that nearly every room in the palace and the temple – well, any room he had seen so far – held at least one corner like this. With at least thirty of the softest pillows he had ever seen and shielded by silken curtains in the most amazing colors. He assumed they were for a relaxing nap in the noon time, once the work had taken its toll on the priests or royals.

"Being the head priest is a very stressful job, you see", sighed Octavian and loosened his robes until they glided off his body. "Your job is it to relieve me from this stress."

Sea-green eyes widened in utter disbelief as the naked priest came closer. Tanned hands grabbed Percy's knees and forced his legs apart. The slave blushed hard and stared surprised up at the blonde. He tried to pull his robes down some and shield himself, though the light tunic he was wearing was barely covering anything to begin with.

"I... I don't understand, master", stuttered the boy very confused. "Why me? I am a... boy... But Annabeth is such a pretty girl. Why would you chose me for such purposes?"

"Mh, I tend to forget from which country you come, my precious pet", chuckled Octavian and licked his lips while getting rid of the rosy robes. "Those primitive tribes can not compare to our society. Females are _weak_. To gain social recognition, we rather take male lovers. Dominating another man shows just how strong you are yourself. And it is believed that beautiful boys like you had been send from the gods to serve men like womanfolk does. If we take lust slaves, we mostly take such gorgeous boys as you. Why putting with a female for that?" A wolfish grin laid on the blonde's lips as he ran his hands over the boy's chest and thighs. "Besides, your blonde friend would most likely give me quite the hard time before I could even get to the fun part of it. But I have heard from Castellan what a good boy you were on the ship. You will be a good boy now too, right? You are still going to protect your blonde friend now too, mh? You will do as I say and please me, or I am going to punish her for your disobedience. Is that clear?"

"Y... Yes, master", nodded the boy and gulped hard.

He had thought those slave traders had only taken him because he had been drunk. Never would he have pictured a society where strong men gained recognition for taking other men. Though he supposed it explained the amount of young men that had been sold on that slave market. There were women and stronger men too, but those flustered boys had confused him a great deal. They weren't the best for hard work and they certainly were unlikely to do household deeds as women.

"Good boy", whispered Octavian in a praising manner and leaned down to kiss Percy's neck and collar bone. "Now tell me about your encounters on the sea. Castellan had told me what a little whore you are. Tell me, is that right, Perseus? And keep in mind, lie to me and I will let your friend suffer for it. Your only purpose from now on is to please _me_."

He shuddered at that. And at his own reaction to this. He disliked the priest. The man had hurt Annabeth and treated them both like worthless things. But he still got aroused by the way Octavian was pining his wrists to the floor in an iron-grip and biting along Percy's neck hard. Why was he so weird? He had never encountered another boy like him, one that desired to be dominated like this. He certainly was the only boy who enjoyed such dirty things, who else was that sick? A pained whimper escaped his lips as his master bit him hard enough to draw blood.

"Answer me, slave", growled Octavian impatiently. "Tell me, did you enjoy how they raped you? One cock after the other up that fine ass of yours? Did that make you feel good? I can feel you growing hard now too, you dirty slut. You wish to be dominated, don't you?"

"Y—Yes, master", admitted Percy embarrassed, his eyes tightly closed. "I enjoyed their cocks. I... want more. More cock, please. L—Let me serve you..."

"Well, better feed that hungry ass of yours with some meat then", snickered Octavian.

He forced his slave's legs more apart and then, without a warning or any kinds of preparation, he thrust hard into the boy. Percy gasped strangled, he felt as if all air has left his lungs. The pain was unbearable, just like he remembered it from the journey on the ship. He closed his eyes tightly in shame as his cock gave a twitch in reply to the pain of the taller man thrusting into him. The blonde was moving hard and frantic, hitting that spot within Percy that really made this experience really good. The priest was not caring about that though. It didn't seem as if Octavian was aiming to bring pleasure to Percy's body. The blonde was looking at Percy though, watching how the boy's face contorted in immense pain and pleasure. Percy whimpered and whined as he was fucked hard.

"Fuck, you really are a little slut, aren't you?", groaned Octavian and thrust more brutal into the tightness of his slave. "You moan like the finest whores I have paid, no, even better. _Beg_."

"F... For what...?", asked Percy unsure and whimpered again.

"For me to fuck you harder", smirked the blonde. "For me to fill you, slut."

"P—Please, ma—aster, please fuck me harder", whimpered the teen, his eyes closed tightly again. "Your cock within me feels so good, give me more of it! Please, fill me with your cum like the... willing whore I am, master, harder, please!"

The priest groaned at the sweet begging and thrust as deep as possible before ejaculating hard. The blonde stayed hovered above Percy for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before he pulled out and stood. He grabbed his robes again and got dressed. Though he paused once more.

"Make sure to get cleaned up before I require your services again."

And then he left. Left Percy curled together, achingly hard and with cum oozing out of his bleeding hole. The teen sobbed in embarrassment as he cupped his own member and started to jerk himself off. The shame was great for he did not _want_ Octavian. The man was cruel and ruthless. But if boys like him were only symbols of status, then he would never find a kind-hearted man to take him, would he? His eyes were still closed as he worked his own cock hard, imagining how the priest had just taken him, but instead of the blonde, there was a dark and handsome man, placing tender kisses all over his body while fucking him into the pillows. He disliked blondes, they were just not his type. The slave trader, the priest... No. Blondes were cruel. And even though he desired brutal and rough, he did not want cruel. Besides, his home had been full of blondes, he with his dark hair had been the odd number out. No, he found the people of this country way more attractive. With their olive-skin and dark, deep eyes. Like the man that had spoken to Annabeth and him yesterday in the garden, his words had been kind and his body had been hot. He moaned wantonly as he came.

/break\

"You should watch out for yourself better."

Annabeth glared and turned her head away to not look at the olive-skinned woman who was treating her wounds. She was beautiful, the blonde had to admit that. It made the situation all the more embarrassing for her. She was sitting there naked while a stranger disinfected her back.

"You don't have to give me the silent treatment", chuckled the brunette woman. "I'm a healer and not one of the slave masters. I'd never treat a human with that little respect. Especially not such a pretty one as you."

"Stop flirting with the slave, Piper", grunted a mocha-skinned woman on the other side of the room annoyed, carrying some scrolls over to the desk. "It's not well-fitted for someone of your status."

"Leave her be, Nyssa", chuckled the blonde man in the fine robes that was sitting behind the desk. "If she wants to she can flirt. For everything else she'd need to talk to the girl's master."

The blonde healer and Nyssa burst out into a laughing fit as Piper glared at them. The blonde slave blushed embarrassed and averted her eyes. She bit her lips. She wouldn't have to be here now if she would have listened to Percy for once. But it was hard listening to him, she was just the tiniest bit too stubborn. And she disliked that stupid priest to much to do as he said, even if it was only bringing some scrolls to the redheaded priestess. But if she would have listened to him, she wouldn't have had to leave him behind alone now. Her stomach twisted at the thought of Percy being all alone with that darn priest. Hopefully, he would be alright...

"Stop flirting with her and finish your work, girl", growled a warning voice behind them. "You are required by the queen, as she just returned with her guards. The king wishes for you to see to them. We wouldn't want his dear sister bringing any new illnesses to our country."

Annabeth lifted her gaze to stare up at the beautiful woman who stood in the doorway. Her long, black hair flowing around her as if to frame her, her eyes nearly black like onyx, her skin, even though not as dark as most other's, still held a high tan. More than Annabeth was used to from her little snowy home town. The woman was gorgeous. She had those strict, calculating eyes and the grace of a fighter. Something that was completely uncalled for where Annabeth was from. A woman? Fighting? Not in a million years! She had received many beatings for her stubbornness whenever she had secretly trained. A woman had to be well-behaved and fit for hearth and child-birth, no more. Annabeth gulped and stared up at the strange woman curiously. It seemed she was angry with the healer? The two of them exchanged very angry glares.

"Of course", grunted Piper with gritted teeth after a while.

"Malcolm, come in. You are to take take of the girl on Octavian's orders."

Annabeth blinked confused as the black-haired woman grinned smugly before leaving. She felt as if she had just witnessed a fight, though missed it completely. But whatever it had been, the intriguing black-eyed beauty seemed to have won it. A blonde young man slowly entered and fidgeted with his hands. He was blushing hard, which made Annabeth frown. Until she remembered that she was still _naked_. Blushing herself, she hastily covered her boobs. That meant the gorgeous woman had seen her naked too! Her blush darkened a few shades.

"Uh, hello. I'm... Malcolm, I belong to the priestess", introduced the boy himself. "She told me to go and collect you and the scrolls..."

Annabeth nodded shortly. He was wearing the same plain tunic as she was. Boring gray. It made her wonder why Percy had gotten a rose-colored one. It couldn't be because of the gender, obviously. Since this Malcolm was wearing gray like she did. Very odd...

/break\

Percy winced in pain as he rinsed himself in the fountain in the garden. He had barely been able to walk over here to begin with. His stomach hurled at the thought of having to also walk back. And even more so at the thought of being 'required' by his master again. A sob ragged his body. He was so disgusting. How could he have enjoyed the hardness within him while revolting the man?

"Are you alright?", asked a soft voice.

Wide, sea-green eyes, shimmering with tears, stared up at the two people who had come up to him. A young woman, three years older than Percy if he was not mistaken, with the brightest blonde curls he had ever seen and the bluest eyes possible. Her skin was tanned because of the blasting sun in this area, but he still recognized a compatriot if he saw them. Sniffing slightly, he turned to look at the other figure next to her. A boy, around Percy's age. Though he belonged to this country. He had caramel-skin and dark brown eyes as well as black curls. Both were wearing the same tunic as he was, even the same color. Not like Annabeth who had gotten one in a different color.

"I... Y... Yes", nodded Percy slowly and rubbed his eyes hastily.

"You don't need to lie, you know", chuckled the boy and sat down next to Percy, dipping the cloth in his hands into the water. "Here, it's easier with that. Otherwise you'll never get finished."

"Th... Thank you", whispered Percy uncertain and took the cloth. "Who are you...?"

"We're like you", chuckled the blonde female and sat down on Percy's other side.

"I doubt that", muttered the green-eyed boy with a frown and continued to wash himself.

"We're... lust slaves, like you", specified the blonde amused. "My name is Silena, that's Leo."

"You... You mean...", blinked Percy wide-eyed. "Your masters do... those... things to you too...?"

The blonde took a haste look left and right before giggling slightly. "Well, Charlie is that big, bulky guy, but on the inside he's actually a real teddy bear. He prefers his cuddles."

"You call your master by his first name?", grunted Percy with a very confused look on his face.

"He had bought me, yes. But only because he fell head over heels in love with me when he first saw me", smiled Silena with a dreamy expression in her eyes. "He's my teddy bear."

Percy frowned even more and rubbed the last remains of his tears from his face before turning to the other boy. He didn't look like a slave. Most slaves came from other countries, but this boy must have been born at the farthest outskirts of the realm. The boy blushed furiously at the curious gleam in those sea-green eyes. It was obvious that this Leo was uncomfortable at the moment.

"What's bothering you, Percy?", asked the blonde softly and run her fingers through his black hair, much like Percy's mother had when he was a kid. "You've been crying. Is it because the priest hurt you? It must be hard for you, you're still so young... Do you even understand what is happening?"

Looking into her eyes, Percy knew that she wasn't mocking him. In his home town, he had always been mocked for being a bit slower than others. But in her blue eyes was nothing aside from compassion and worry. She meant it, she was truly concerned.

"I... understand. I know what sex is", mumbled Percy and blushed furiously before averting his eyes shamefully. "I... I... _like_ sex. I don't like the priest! I really don't like him... But... but I like what he does to me... It's wrong, I'm a boy, I shouldn't enjoy another man's company. And I especially should not enjoy the pain and disregarding words of his. I... I'm... sick..."

"Ah, that's it", hummed Leo thoughtful and nodded, at least until Silena hit him upside the head and glared at him demandingly, which made him blush hard. "You're not sick, buddy. Really."

"I _am_", sobbed Percy and pulled his legs close to hug them. "He said I make sounds like the whores he had paid to sleep with him, even though I make it for free, even though I am obliged to sleep with him. He... he said I'm a slut and he's right... When... When we were being shipped here, the crew took me, over and over again and I... I enjoyed being handed over from one cock to the other, I liked how they were taking me hard and brutal. How can I be so sick?! If I would at least be like the maidens from my village and want to be taken with tenderness and care, but I..."

"It's nothing wrong with enjoying that you have a strict master", huffed Leo and crossed his arms.

"That's not true. You have no idea-", started Percy to deny and shook his head hard.

"My mistress and master discipline me on a regular base and _I_ enjoy it greatly", grunted the other boy and stuck his tongue out at the green-eyed slave. "They also like fucking me hard and there's nothing better than that. It's not wrong to enjoy pain. Believe me, once you meet the _right_ master and receive a spanking from him, you'll never want something else."

"Who... Who is your master?", asked Percy softly and bit his lip curiously.

Leo grinned broadly and motioned to where they had come from. The olive-skinned handsome man from the other day stood there, watching the three of them with sharp eyes. Percy's eyes widened. The nice man already had a sex-slave...? The thought saddened him a bit.

"I belong to the king's sister. That over there is the king, by the way", grinned Leo proudly. "To be more precisely, I belong to the princess and her boyfriend slash guard slash the hottest man around. They bought me two years ago when I had been caught by my master. He's a guard and well, I had been a homeless kid who stole from the market. Some of the other guards wanted to cut my hands off for it and the lady from the orphanage agreed loudly. Miss Nancy has never liked me in particular. And I had just stolen from the market and bothered the princess on her stroll, that was embarrassing for Miss Nancy. Though Princess Hazel had just... bought the apple I stole and handed it to me. And then she had turned to Miss Nancy and asked her how much she'd want for me. Miss Nancy would have gift-wrapped me if it meant getting rid of me, but even getting money for me? Since then I belong to my mistress and my master. And ever since then, they practically take me every night for their pleasure."

"A... And you enjoy what they do to you?", asked Percy with a frown.

He was starting to feel a little dizzy. The concept of a woman dominating a man was even more ridiculous and unacceptable than what the priest had just done with him! Half his village would die of a heart-attack if they'd ever come across this strange country...

"Very much so", purred the dark-eyed boy and licked his lips with a dreamy sigh. "Master Frank is really well-endowed and normally I can't walk for hours after he fucked me. And Mistress Hazel always brings the most amazing toys with her when they have to travel the continent on a mission. Things that most of the time hurt, but in the best of ways. She owns this massive glass-thing that is shaped like a penis and strapped around the waist so she can fuck me too. And many different kinds of crops and paddles for punishments. And she's _good_ with the punishments."

"What are you babbling on about again, slave boy?", grunted a dark voice.

A shadow was falling onto the three slaves and Percy's stomach knotted in anticipation. But when he looked up, there stood a stranger. A stranger in uniform. He was of broad and tall build and dressed like a guard. He yanked Leo up on his arm and crashed his lips against Leo's in a bruising kiss, making the slave boy moan wantonly at that.

"I've just been praising my mistress' punishments, master", purred the boy and rubbed against him.

"Well, the princess has been expecting you in her chambers minutes ago. I suppose now you can expect a hard punishment for that, slut", chuckled the guard and threw Leo over his shoulder, slapping his ass hard. "The last mission had been irritating. I'll be using that tight ass of yours all night long and you better be willing to beg some."

"I'm _always_ willing to beg for your cock, master", whimpered Leo and licked his lips.

Percy's face was so heated up, he felt as if he had a major sun-burn (though he was pretty sure that he already had a sun-burn, the amount of sun around here was not normal!). Silena next to him giggled in delight and nudged him softly.

"With the right master, our lives can be quite... pleasurable", smiled the blonde encouragingly. "Until then it's fine for you to enjoy that _someone_ is taking you hard. Someday the priest will tire of you and sell you to someone else. Maybe someone you will like too. Stay strong until then. Oh, and I think you should hurry back to the temple now. The divine service ends soon and I suppose your master will demand your services by then."

"Th... Thank you", nodded Percy slowly and stood to leave.

Silena grinned to herself as she too stood and left to where she had come from. The king's dark eyes were following the young slave until Percy disappeared within the temple. Silena chuckled a bit amused as she leaned against the balustrade next to the king.

"Well, don't try my patience. What did he say?", grunted Nico with a glare.

"He is torn... Poor boy", sighed Silena concerned. "On the one hand he enjoys rough love-making very, very much as it seems, but on the other he dislikes the priest a great deal."

"That sounds... perfect", smirked the king and licked his lips.

"You are a perv, my king", noted the blonde, trying to keep a straight face.

Nico rolled his eyes and turned to glare slightly at her. Not many had the privilege of talking to him like that. But after his parents' death, his three personal guards – Reyna, Clarisse and Charles – had been the only ones he truly trusted in the palace, aside from his siblings. And Charles and his slave/girlfriend had practically raised Nico after that. Silena was way too loving to just idly sit by and watch a lonely teenager who had lost his parents being corrupted by his teachers and the priests to become a 'proper' king. Nico heaved a sigh and stared off into the horizon.

"I still fear that the priest will not be good for the boy", murmured Silena softly. "He's still young, he doesn't know his own limits yet. He may enjoy the wilder sex, but I saw the blood. And it was too much. I know of the priest's wastage of sex-slaves. The boy is way too cute and innocent to become another one of those bodies we need to secretly carry out of the place..."

"Don't fret, Silena", smiled the king softly, moved by her compassion. "Reyna will take care of this. Within the shortest time, I will call Percy mine."


	3. The Life of a Royal

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Prince and the Slave || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Prince and the Slave – The Most Beautiful Possession

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, rape, slavery, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Octavian/Percy (forced), Piper/Annabeth (one-sided), Reyna/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Alabaster, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Charles/Silena, Jake/Will, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Anderson, Silena Beauregard, Leo Valdez, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Octavian Simmons, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Chris Rodriguez, Ethan Nakamura, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Summary: King Nico is faced is a very intriguing temptation. Sadly enough, said temptation is already in the possession of the priest. How can he, with the help of his strategist and best friend Reyna, make the young sex-slave his own?

**The Prince and the Slave**

_The Most Beautiful Possession_

Chapter 2: The Life of a Royal

Leo was panting hard, seeing everything double and a bit hazy at the edges. This had been what? The seventh time his master and mistress had taken him today? Eighth? Probably ninth. The mesmerizing beauty with the chocolatey skin and the golden eyes smirked down at him.

"Don't tell me you're already at your limit, pet."

"N—No, Princess Hazel", whimpered Leo and shook his head hastily. "Of course not."

"Then I wonder how", growled the broad, strong guard behind the Latino, pinching one of Leo's already quite swollen nipples. "We haven't been able to fuck you for two months. I wonder how you can still have any stamina left, little slut."

The Latino bit his lips and blushed furiously. Hazel frowned and gave it an extra hard thrust with the glass-dildo she had strapped around her waist, making her little slave whimper in pain.

"Spill it, or I'll be spanking you so hard, you won't be able to move for weeks", threatened Hazel.

"Don't make any promises", huffed Frank with a glare. "You know he'd only enjoy it."

"Y—You told Beckendorf and Silena to take care of me... a—and they... uh... t—took care..."

Frank growled darkly and bit Leo's neck hard, leaving a bruise, a visible mark to show everyone who the slave belonged to. The boy whimpered pathetically. Hazel frowned slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to get _bored_ while we're away", huffed the princess. "Still, I will not have anyone taking what is rightfully mine. If I hear such a thing again, I will have you publicly whipped, you slut. And I will forbade you any contact with Silena. Are we clear?"

"Y—Yes, mistress", mumbled the embarrassed slave.

"Good boy", nodded Hazel and kissed Leo's cheek. "Now, I'll have to leave. Frank, I want him occupied while I'm gone. And punish him properly for being a little slut."

"Of course, my love", smiled Frank and leaned over to kiss his girlfriend.

The princess nodded pleased and pulled out of her slave, earning herself a whimper from Leo. Patting his head a last time, she left her chamber. How utterly annoying, those royal duties. She would prefer to keep teasing and fucking her slave until the boy passed out. It had been such agonizing two months without him, yet taking him with them would not have been a wise idea. Hazel and her sister had only taken their guards with them, their mission could have easily turned dangerous and she would never let her innocent, little pet anywhere near danger. As annoying as her duties could be, especially considering the time she had to spend away from her cute, little slave, she always kept in mind that if she were not royal, she would have never met or bought the boy. And oh what a shame that would have been! The mere thought someone else could own that ass...

"Hazel, you're late", chided a voice from within the throne room as soon as she entered.

On the throne of the queen sat her older half-sister, the oldest of the three siblings. The queen, at least for the time being. Of such a high and royal beauty, with her dark hair cascading down her back and her pitch black eyes boring intensely into Hazel's. Two of her guards were at her side, a one-eyed and black-haired man with distinguishably Asian features, and a female with electric blue eyes, who always stood just the slightest bit too close to the queen than was seen as appropriate. Yet Hazel wasn't one to talk, for she was just as much in love with one of her guards too. Turning her head a little, Hazel noticed that their brother was there already too. The olive-skinned man looked so very much like the oldest, like Bianca, his full-blood sister. It sometimes pained Hazel to see the two of them together, for it reminded her that she was only the illegitimate daughter of the king and that she could be glad that Bianca and Nico had decided to keep her in the palace after the king's and the queen's death, others would have gotten her killed for she may pose a threat to their power. But all they had ever shown to Hazel was family and love.

"I'm sorry", smiled Hazel softly and went to sit down on the princess' throne. "Frank and I had to get... acclimated again."

"You were busy screwing Leo's brains out, yes", nodded Nico bored and rolled his eyes.

Hazel noted how only Reyna, the black-eyed and black-haired strict woman, and Charles, the dark-skinned man, were the only guards of Nico present. The obvious lack of the brunette female Clarisse and Thalia's guard Chris were evidence that the two of them were most likely off celebrating their reunion too. The princess grinned slightly.

"So, what did we miss while we were away, Nico?", asked Hazel curiously.

"Not very much", huffed her brother with a shrug. "We live in peace, after all."

"So nothing at all?", pouted the golden-eyed girl slightly bored.

"Oh well, Octavian bought two new slaves", replied the king casually.

"Something nice?", piped Hazel, her curiosity picked. "Certainly nothing compared to Leo."

"I would beg to differ", smirked Nico teasingly.

"Now that sounds interesting", hummed Bianca thoughtful and tilted her head. "Tell us more."

"He's gorgeous", sighed the king in defeat and slumped in his throne. "Such bright, deep eyes, the most mesmerizing green like the wide, mysterious sea. Those rosy lips... And his voice..."

The way his normally professional and strict voice had softened and that far-away look in his eyes was a dead give-away for Bianca. One that made her stomach knot in cautious worry.

"A slave?", muttered his older sister with worried eyes. "The slave of a priest nonetheless."

"What do you want?", grunted Nico with a slightly stubborn, childish glare. "Haze is in love with a slave too! Let me have my little lust toy too!"

"She is in love with _her own_ slave", nodded Bianca sharply. "Which makes matters easier. And officially, she is engaged to one of our highest ranked generals. It is _appropriate_."

"Just like you bedding a female", snorted Nico. "No offense, Thals."

"How was that not offensive?", snorted the electric blue eyed guard sharply.

"But you're the _king_, Nico", chided Bianca with one raised eyebrow. "Our people expect you to marry a wealthy woman that shall rule beside you."

"Why?" And honestly, Hazel had to suppress a laugh because _that_ sounded like a whine.

"Nico", repeated their older sister with a heavy sigh.

"What?", huffed Nico and crossed his arms over his chest, looking all like a pouting child. "Hazel can have her little plaything and you can have your little plaything, why can't I too? Again, no offense Thals."

"Seriously, we have to talk about your definition of offense", growled Thalia with a dark and annoyed frown, inching closer toward her queen. "You're still such a brat."

Bianca heaved a sigh and rubbed her temples. This was not how she had imagined returning home would turn out to be. Their parents had left Nico the kingdom, their father had always raised him as their heir. But he was still young, so Bianca took to rule beside him. Until he would find a suitable woman to rule at his side and bear him suitable heirs. Bedding a slave was not uncommon, it was actually quite the thing these days. But when Bianca looked into her brother's eyes, she could see a worried tenderness that went beyond lust. A bit startling, seeing as Nico had practically shut off all feelings for others beyond their family and guards, who they actually did consider family too, ever since their parents' death. Frowning slightly, she watched how Hazel and Nico seemed to bicker about one thing or another. It made her frown melt into a soft smile. When they were acting like this, they seemed like the carefree children they used to be before the king and queen had died.

"Reyna, I wish for you to lead me to the slave quarters", ordered Bianca and stood.

"But-", started her own two guards to protest, straightening some.

The queen only lifted one hand to stop them. "Ethan, you go and check in with your lover. It had been weeks for you too. And Thalia, I want you to wait in our chamber for me. Preferably naked."

The two guards turned to exchange a calculating glance, as if they were questioning whether to trust their queen or to do their duty and accompany her. Exhaustion and horniness won in the end and Ethan and Thalia nodded obediently before leaving for their respective quarters. Reyna straightened her back and walked over to Bianca. The queen smiled softly and took the offered hand while motioning for her brother to stay put upon noticing how the boy had risen.

"_You_ will stay here. Take care of some kingly duties, Nico. I want to meet that boy myself", warned Bianca slyly. "You on the other hand may accompany me, Hazel."

The princess frowned, looking from one of her siblings to the other curiously before heaving a sigh. She would very much prefer to get back and join Frank and Leo, but if her beloved brother truly may have his very own Leo in perspective, then it was her sisterly duty to see if that boy was any good. Nodding shortly, she stood to join the other two women.

"Be a good boy and stay put while we're going to check the goods", grinned Hazel mischievously.

The trio left the throne room, the last thing they heard was a muffled huffing coming from the king. The sisters exchanged an amused look. Sometimes each of them could still be quite childish.

"This slave, tell us about him, Reyna", ordered Bianca softly.

"He arrived here only about two weeks ago, with Castellan's ship", started Reyna to answer, leading the two royals through the arcades. "Percy, his name is. He and a delicate blonde had been caught somewhere on the Nordic islands, as far as I know. Children from some small village."

"Blonde, you say?", piped Hazel curiously in.

"Yes", confirmed Reyna and both others didn't miss that slightly dreamy look on her face. "A... good catch, that one. But not the priest's type. He only bought her because he wanted Percy and that boy seems very protective over his friend. The boy himself is not really special, as far as I'm concerned. He has the pale complexion and bright eyes of the cold Nordic islands, but his raven hair is more than boring, not catchy in our county. But she, she has the Nordic golden locks."

"You like her", accused Hazel knowingly.

The guard blushed, but that was the only thing that betrayed her. Her face was still a stoic mask, her posture guarded and strict as always. Hazel blinked surprised at that. Even a blush was far more than she would have expected. In the whole palace, Reyna had been the first one to accept her. After Hazel's mother, the lover of the king, had died, the king had decided to take her in. And while most members of the court did not trust her and had shunned her, even as a small, harmless child, Reyna had offered her kindness in a way. Protection, that is. She had fought other children off who had made fun of her. Reyna's best friend Jason had soon joined this force and the two of them had been the very first – aside from her very eager slightly older siblings – to help her adjust in the palace. And due to Jason, she had met Frank for the very first time, something she was thoroughly grateful for (even though she hadn't like the boy all that much at first). She owed Reyna very much and viewed her as her best friend. So having some way of making her happy would greatly please Hazel too. She made a mental note to not just check this Percy but also the blonde girl. They reached the chamber where most slaves were being kept (not Leo, Hazel would never give her most valuable property away to anyone!). Hazel frowned disappointed. The room was nearly empty, only two blondes sat huddled together in a corner, talking animatedly.

"Annabeth", called Reyna out – and did Hazel hear that softness in her voice right?

Both blondes stopped in their conversation, their heads snapping up to stare at the three of them. The boy, if Hazel wasn't mistaken, was called Malcolm, a helper of the priestess Rachel. His gray eyes were wide in surprise upon seeing the queen and the princess here.

"Y—Yes?", asked the female slave reluctantly and tilted her head, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"We're looking for your friend Percy. Is he with the priest?", frowned Reyna.

The slave-girl – Annabeth, Hazel tried to keep in mind – shook her head. "He's in the garden."

Reyna gave a short, grateful not and a smile that was only barely noticeable yet enough to make the blonde girl blush again. Her companion was still busy gaping at the royals as the trio turned to leave again. Bianca and Hazel exchanged an amused grin and linked fingers.

Hazel took a deep breath as they reached the gardens. It had always been her favorite place in the palace, the open width and the flowers and the fruits. The fountain bringing fresh water that flooded through small rivers throughout the gardens. It was an amazing place.

"Hello, my queen, princess, miss Reyna", smiled one of the gardeners and bowed before them.

Her honey-blonde hair curled around her light frame. Hazel remembered that they had bought her too from the Nordic lands years ago. The young woman, Juniper, was kind and tender, taking care of every plant as if it was a living, breathing child.

"Juniper, it is nice to see you again. How are the apples coming this year?", smiled Bianca.

"Very well, my queen", replied the gardener, climbing down from the ladder she stood on. "They blossomed into ripe, red fruits while you were gone. Would you like some for tonight's dinner?"

"Yes. They make perfect dessert!", agreed the young queen and licked her lips.

"We're looking for Octavian's slave, Annabeth said he's in the garden?", grunted Reyna.

"He's at the pond with my husband", smiled Juniper softly, pausing for a moment to frown. "Why are you looking for him, if you don't mind me asking? Is he... in trouble...?"

"Oh, I bet he'd want to be _in trouble_ and get punished by Nico", snickered Reyna and rolled her eyes. "But no, we're not looking for him because he's in trouble, don't worry."

Hazel hummed intrigued, her arms crossed behind her back as she turned into the direction of the pond. This boy really sounded interesting, if Juniper took to be so protective over him in such a short time and even Reyna seemed to like him – not that she was really showing it, but Hazel knew her friend long and good enough to see it. Humming slightly, she walked over to where the grass was more luscious and the water collected in a rather big pond. Even from a little afar she could hear two voices laughing. One was Juniper's husband Grover, who was the head gardener of the royal family. Reaching the pond, Hazel saw the two figures swimming in the shallow waters. Grover's dark curls and goaty clung to his sun-kissed skin as he laughed with a young boy, around Hazel's age. Raven hair glittered in the sun, pale skin sparkling with beads of water, the most interesting part though were his eyes. They truly held a bright green color, such brightness being rare in their country. Bright eyes and bright hair were only found on the Nordic islands, while their own realm had variations of dark hair, eyes and skin. It was why slaves from the islands were the most wanted. The boy laughed at something Grover said and climbed out of the pond to dive back in. Hazel raised her eyebrows intrigued. Oh yes, that indeed did look nice. By far not as cute as her adorable little boy-toy, but really not bad either.

"He's cute. For a boy", noted her sister's voice next to her.

Hazel chuckled amused. "Yeah. On a scale from one to Leo, I'd give him a five point five, or maybe a six. Suppose Nico does have some taste after all."

"Yet that's a problem", murmured Bianca with a frown, her arms crossed over her chest.

"The only problem here is Octavian", spat Reyna as she stepped up to the two sisters. "And that is a problem I will somehow manage to work around. King's orders, after all."

"Has nothing to do with the pretty blonde, eh?", teased Hazel and nudged her friend.

"Well, once Octavian will leave the country and Nico will take Percy in, it would be a shame to leave Annabeth on the street. Being a good person as I am, I would of course take her in."

"Out of the goodness of your heart", snickered Hazel, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Obviously", scoffed Reyna with a heated glare.

"Let us head back. I think I've seen enough", murmured Bianca with a smirk.

Hazel nodded slowly and threw a last glance at the carefree boy. Golden eyes softened at that. The boy was laughing and diving away from Grover, who gave chase right away. Considering that Percy was the priest's lust slave, it was quite the surprise for Hazel that the boy could laugh at all. He must be strong, stronger than he looked. And he had a strong sense of family, or at least of friendship, considering what Reyna had said about the boy and his friend, protecting the blonde. He had the right qualities to stand at her brother's side.

"I'll leave you to get back to Thals", murmured Hazel, still deep in thought.

"You meant to say you will get back to Leo and Frank", smirked Bianca knowingly.

The three women parted ways as they passed Hazel's quarter. The princess listened in for a moment, the delicious moaning of her pet had been loud enough to be heard through the whole halls.

"Hello, my loves", smiled the chocolate-skinned woman as she entered her bedroom.

"Mistress!", exclaimed Leo, all smiles and sparkling eyes.

He was straddling Frank's hips, the guard's strong hands holding the slim boy in place and fingering him. Leo's head was resting on Frank's chest, right under his chin and Hazel knew that Frank was trying to get as much skin-contact with the adorable slave as possible. They had both missed their young lover very much, after all. Even though they knew that there was no place safer than the palace, they still worried whenever they couldn't be with their little boy-toy.

"Have you been naughty while I was gone?", chuckled Hazel and shed her robes.

"Since Leo was involved, obviously", snickered Frank, slapping Leo's ass once hard.

"I have like a month to make up for", mumbled Leo and bit his lower lip.

"Aw, you're so cute", grinned Hazel and kissed him softly, burying her fingers in his soft curls. "The cutest thing on this planet. Gods, no one is as cute as you are. How can you be so perfect?"

Leo blushed as if he had been set on fire and hid his face in Frank's chest again. The broad Asian chuckled, bending his head to kiss the young slave's neck tenderly.

"We missed you so much, my tight, willing little plaything", whispered Frank hoarsely.

"C... Can... Can we...", started Leo shyly, blushing brightly.

"What, love?", asked the princess, cupping his upper cheeks while Frank was cupping his lower cheeks. "You know we'll do anything you want, my cutey. Doubling? Spanking? Mh?"

"C—Cuddling?", asked Leo with wide, innocent, begging eyes.

Frank and Hazel exchanged a short look before laughing softly. The guard fell down onto his back, pulling their slave with him to cradle him close to his chest. The princess smiled as she too laid down and rested her head on Frank's shoulder, laying one hand into Leo's neck to fondle it.

"Leo", hummed Hazel softly, her eyes trailing off into the distance as her thoughts swirled.

"Yeah, mistress?", murmured Leo and yawned slightly, leaning into the touch.

"Have you met Percy yet?", asked the princess curiously. "We just went to inspect him. I'm not sure how much you're aware of this, but it seems my brother has taken a liking to him."

"Percy is awesome!", grinned Leo broadly and blinked up at them, sitting up a little, a certain eagerness returning to his soft, chocolate eyes. "We're like best friends now. He's totally cool. Taught me a little about combat and I taught him all about the secrets of the palace and stuff."

"Best friends?", repeated Frank with a slightly displeased grunt.

Hazel rolled her eyes a little. He always got jealous whenever their pet spend time with other members of the male gender, which was completely ridiculous. She was rather happy for him.

"Well, what do you think of him?", hummed Hazel curiously.

"He's adorable", shrugged Leo thoughtful. "I mean, we kind of clicked because Nico had send me and Silena to comfort him after he had... uh, first served his master. And well, I guess Percy likes... uh, the same stuff as I do. I try to comfort him about it, that it's alright to like being dominated and all. But he _hates_ his master. I admire that he's so strong and doesn't let it show. He says he won't give the priest the satisfaction to see him crumble. B... But I don't want him to crumble..." Leo turned pleading eyes on his mistress and master. "He _really_ likes Nico. Can't you do something to help him? Please? I want him to be as happy as I am. I want him to have a master that loves him as much as you love me. You _need_ to help him so he'll get to become Nico's!"

Hazel smiled softly, loving the compassion her slave had. Kissing him softly, she knew she'd help.

/break\

Nico glared up into the dark night sky, only the silvery moon hung up in the far distance over the dunes. Sneaking around was normally nothing he would consider. But his sisters had interrupted his daily Percy-stalking earlier by going to take a look themselves. It was late and he knew that Octavian would be busy, the priests always met at sun set for a couple of hours to do... he honestly had no idea what priests did in their free time and frankly enough, he didn't care.

"I... I started to think you won't show up today..."

The voice startled the king. He blinked wide eyed, staring at the pond. The water rippled around the slim frame of the young slave, his pale skin glittering in the soft moonlight. The water reached the middle of his thighs, his sea-green eyes looking over his shoulder at Nico.

"I don't know what you mean", grunted the king and crossed his arms.

"You've always been in the garden when I took a bath ever since I arrived at this palace."

"It's my palace", huffed Nico with one raised eyebrow. "I tend to walk around on my property, yes."

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that", stuttered the slave and blushed, suddenly not very sure anymore. "I just... I—I had the impression that you came for me... I mean, I know you're sending Silena and Leo after me to look out for me, I know that. So I assumed... I shouldn't have assumed-"

"You assumed right", sighed the king and rubbed his temples.

"Really?", squealed Percy and blushed embarrassed at the sound of his own voice.

"You're a beauty to be reckoned", murmured Nico softly. "Yet you are not my property. So all that's left for me is... admiring the view. And let me say, I thoroughly enjoy this view."

"T—Thank you, my king", whispered the slave and chewed his lower lip, slowly stepping out of the pond and toward the king until only an inch parted them. "B—But... you're the king. Doesn't... everything belong to you? I mean... I—I... Can't you just take me away from him?"

His hand hovered in the air, only millimeters from Nico's chest. The olive-skinned man took one tentative step forward so the uncertain hand rested against his upper body.

"It's not that easy", growled Nico. "We have a very strict separation between the rulers and the priests and yet we depend on good relations, because the gods hold much control and power over my people and the gods speak through the priests. Angering the head priests could result in uproars in the folk, I can't risk that."

"L... Leo says you would take good care of me, if you could...", whispered Percy, averting his eyes.

"I would", murmured the royal back, leaning down so his lips were gracing Percy's ear-shell, his warm breath making the boy shudder in the cold night air. "I would take you all night long, fuck you in every position you can imagine and some you never dared to dream of. I'd fuck you rough and hard until you'd forget your own name. And then, in the morning, or rather the noon once you regained consciousness again after all the excessive fucking, I would worship your body all day long until the feeling would return to your legs again. I'd kiss every inch of your skin and then I would return to making love to you throughout the whole night."

"Mh...", purred Percy and closed his eyes, slowly resting his forehead against Nico's collar-bone.

"I'd let no one touch you again, no one would ever hurt you again. You would be mine and mine alone", growled Nico darkly. "Especially not Octavian, the bastard doesn't deserve you."

"I think about you", suddenly slipped out of Percy's lips without his brain's permission.

"Mh?", grunted the king completely confused and stared down at the younger male.

"When he takes me", confessed the slave and blushed. "Ever since I first saw you in this garden, the second day I had been here, when I met Silena and Leo... I think of you, every time."

"It will be me", promised Nico softly, curling his arms around Percy's waist to rest tenderly on top of the slave's peachy cheeks. "It will be me, one day. I will get you, just stay patient."

* * *

_Author's note: Yes. Yes, I am in fact still alive and I couldn't possibly be more sorry that the update took so long, but I've had this nasty thing called real life butting in. I literally have no idea how this chapter starts, plotwise, because it had been so freaking long since I started writing it. I'm extremely sorry and I hope to not take so long again. Please forgive me?_


	4. The Life of a Priest

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Prince and the Slave || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Prince and the Slave – The Most Beautiful Possession

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, rape, slavery, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Octavian/Percy (forced), Piper/Annabeth (one-sided), Reyna/Annabeth, Thalia/Bianca, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Ethan/Alabaster, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Charles/Silena, Jake/Will, Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Anderson, Silena Beauregard, Leo Valdez, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Octavian Simmons, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Will Solace, Piper McLean, Chris Rodriguez, Ethan Nakamura, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Summary: King Nico is faced is a very intriguing temptation. Sadly enough, said temptation is already in the possession of the priest. How can he, with the help of his strategist and best friend Reyna, make the young sex-slave his own?

**The Prince and the Slave**

_The Most Beautiful Possession_

Chapter 3: The Life of a Priest

Out of all the priests of the godly temple, the two females were known to be dangerous. Not in the way a fighter would be, but in a deadly way only a woman could be. The pale redhead had a smile on her lips, mysterious and mischievous, as she sat in the gorgeous garden of the palace, sipping her tea leisurely. Her colleague was only slightly younger, her green eyes trained on the gardeners.

"Are you stalking young Miranda again, Lou?", chuckled the redhead again.

"Shut up, Rachel", hissed Lou with a slight blush, raising her hand. "Girl! Go and get us some of the biscuits the queen and the princess brought with them!"

A young girl with blonde hair and gray eyes hurried over to them. Rachel raised one eyebrow curiously. He knew the girl, Annabeth. She was one of the two new slaves Octavian had obtained.

"Yes, ma'am", nodded Annabeth hastily.

"Where's Malcolm?", frowned Lou annoyed.

She liked the boy far more than the newbie. Something about Annabeth bothered the priestess extremely. Rachel had bugged Lou about it, but the younger priestess had no real answer to that.

"He's busy 'secretly' snogging Katie", commented Rachel amused, nodding her head.

Lou frowned and followed the notion, so did the slave girl. Though while Rachel's colleague only gave an acknowledging grunt – everyone in the palace knew of the little love affair between the slave and the gardener – Annabeth gave a startled and surprised yelp.

"Something the matter, girl?", grunted Lou and raised one eyebrow.

"I—No... I mean, I thought Malcolm was a work slave, like me... Not a—a..." She blushed brightly.

"He is a work slave", chuckled Rachel amused and leaned back. "You never heard about _love_?"

Instead of answering, the girl took the empty place and hurried off toward the palace to get to the kitchen and fetch what the two priestesses wanted. Rachel shook her head and stood, motioning for Lou to follow her. The other priestess wasn't pleased, but she obeyed.

"I think I know what bothers you about Annabeth", smiled the redhead enigmatically.

"And what would that be?", frowned Lou curiously as they reached the four gardeners.

A tall brunette female in a light green toga had her arms wrapped around Malcolm's neck, kissing the blonde slave quite passionately. The other couple, Grover and Juniper, were busy planting a small tree, giving each other loving looks all the time. The fourth gardener was another brunette, looking like a slightly younger version of Malcolm's girlfriend, stood and greeted Lou with a kiss.

"Hey, 'Randa", grinned Lou, laying one arm around her girlfriend's waist. "Well, Rach?"

"I think you don't like her because she sees the world in black and white", hummed Rachel, getting comfortable next to Juniper, offering her a cookie. "She sees slaves, she sees the lower class and she sees the upper class. But she's not yet able to see love between those different classes. She can't believe that a slave would love someone from the lower class and I'm pretty sure she will never believe that her cute, little friend is falling in love with the king."

"She better start believing that", grunted Grover. "Because that boy is falling hard and fast."

"And the way the king looks at him, the falling won't be the only hard and fast thing", giggled Juniper with a blush and buried her head in Grover's shoulder. "It's too adorable."

Rachel smiled amused as she watched the three couples, the three by now forgotten as they were all busy snuggling up to each other. Love was in the air, indeed. Humming slightly, she turned to leave. It was time to check on the rest of the palace. Lou would be fine as long as Miranda was with her and the others didn't look like they would even notice if she left. Her feet carried her back to the temple, the sun was high out and she was not feeling like a sunburn today. Though the noises within the temple were far more annoying than any sunburn could be. Loud, shameless moaning and begging. Rolling her bright eyes in slight annoyance, she straightened her posture and walked up to the cushion-filled corner where she could see two people moving. Well, one moving quite frantically and the other whimpering beneath him. Rachel gulped and blushed slightly, hiding behind a curtain to observe the two. The way Octavian moved, ruthless and hard, the way Percy's eyes were closed tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You're the tightest, finest whore I've ever had", growled the blonde, biting Percy's shoulder hared.

"P—Please...", whimpered the slave exhausted.

With a harsh groan, the priest came, deep within the slave. Without another word, he pulled out and stood, straightening his robes and leaving. Rachel frowned worried, staring down at the boy, who was still hard and also still crying. Nothing more than a pretty toy to the blonde priest. She averted her eyes and blushed some more as the young slave started to jerk off, moaning obscenely and calling the king's name. My, that boy was truly in over his head.

"What is it you _want_?", asked Rachel casually as she stepped out of the shadow.

The slave yelped surprised and stared at her wide-eyed, covering himself with a cushion. The priestess frowned, locking eyes with the boy. Those were some impressive eyes. So deep and wild like the untamed sea, she had never seen such eyes before. They were... special...

"I'm sorry, ma'am", stuttered the boy confused. "I don't understand...?"

"Do you want the king? Do you want to be his toy, or do you want more? Or do you want to get back to your home village? What is it you want?", sighed Rachel, cocking her head.

"I want... Nico...", whined Percy longingly, biting his lower lip. "Really very much..."

"Very well", nodded Rachel, silently thinking to herself "_And I want Octavian's position_."

Swiftly turning around, she left the boy to care for himself. He certainly desired a bath now and she didn't need to sit by his side for that. There were more important things to be discussed. Her steps were purposeful as she left the temple and crossed the garden to get to the palace. It was time to look for the right players for this little game. She had wanted Octavian out of her way for some time now. And it seemed that now the blonde was also a major bother to the king. Maybe if they would work together, they could get Octavian out of the way. Nico would get Percy and Rachel would finally become the head priestess of the temple. Passing through the noble halls of the palace, she could hear that Princess Hazel was quite busy with her consort and their little slave, the sounds no less shameless than what she had heard in the temples. Rolling her eyes, she continued her way.

For a moment, she considered going to the throne room and talking to the king in person, bus as she passed the impressive throne room, she saw the queen, intensely talking with Thalia. No Nico to be seen. And whenever Bianca was alone with her female guard, it was better to not disturb them.

"Hello, Rachel. What are you doing here?", asked one of the healers with a smile.

She started slightly and turned to look at the blonde male. Will. The young man was holding hands with Jake, one of the princess's guards. Rachel stopped for a moment and tilted her head.

"The slave, Percy...", started the redhead slowly, leaving the sentence hanging.

She knew this was the best way to get information. Open sentences made people assume. Those assumptions most of the time told her exactly what she needed to know. Will paled.

"What happened? Is he alright? Please tell me Octavian didn't overdo it! King Nico will _kill_ me if something happens to the kid!", rambled the healer nervously.

"Interesting to know", nodded the priestess thoughtful. "But no, the boy is alright. Well, as alright as possible at the moment. No, I wanted to... talk about him, you see."

She made it sound conspiratorial, getting both males to lean in, curiosity in their eyes. Or at least in Will's. Jake on the other hand looked a little amused by her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You want to know who is into this little conspiracy against Octavian?", huffed Jake.

"Don't make it sound like a bad thing", hummed Rachel with a grin.

"Come on", grunted the guard a little annoyed and turned around.

He had one hand resting on Will's ass, the other grabbing Rachel's wrist to pull her along. Raising one eyebrow, she followed him, exchanging a look with the healer. The blonde was blushing a little and giving her a look as if trying to say 'What can I do? He likes being on control' and that was truly what she did not need to discuss now. For today she had seen enough of 'control'.

"Well? Where are you leading me, Jake?", asked Rachel with a frown.

"To someone who will be _delighted_ to get your help in this", replied the guard.

Rachel gave a short nod, looking around. She recognized those halls, they were leading to the guards' rest room. A place where there was normally very much booze. As they reached the rest room, Rachel's eyes swept over the little gathering. Charles, Chris, Clarisse, Reyna and Ethan were playing what looked like some kind of card game. And by the looks of it, Chris was winning.

"Reyna? Rachel here wants to talk to you", hummed Jake, waking up to them to take the cards out of her hands. "I'll take over for you while you're gone, yeah?"

The dark-eyed woman glared at him accusingly, right as Will pushed his way between them, giving her a soothing smile. "It's about Percy and Annabeth. We thought you'd like to hear her out."

Suddenly Reyna was on her feet, shoving her cards over to Jake before heading straight toward Rachel. The priestess backed down a little. The other woman was intimidating and strong, no one who should be underestimated. The glint in her dark eyes was promising. Though Rachel wasn't quite sure what exactly it was promising.

"Come with me", ordered Reyna in a cold voice. "Nico is currently at the lake."

Rachel frowned. She did not appreciate being pulled around like some doll. Taking a deep, calming breath, she tried to concentrate on the task ahead. Normally she tried not to associate too much with the palace and the people there. It just wasn't something done, palace and temple mingling. But this was for the best of the temple. Octavian wasn't worthy of being the head. To get him out though, she needed the help of the palace. Of the king. It was risky and not something the public would like, but in this case, it had to be done. The two women walked in silence, once again through the halls. Rachel sighed, she was starting to feel like she had walked this entire property today. The dark-haired female led her through a different part of the garden, a little farther off, down to the pond. True to the guard's words, the king was standing in front of the pond, staring into the water. Black robes with silver embroidery hanging loosely off his shoulder, showing off his strong arms.

"My king", called Reyna out, even though Rachel knew the two were on familiar terms.

"What?", growled Nico obviously annoyed and turned to glare at the two females. "I am waiting for something important here. If it's not another nation threatening with war, you better get lost."

"Priestess Rachel is here to... talk about... _something of interest_", stated Reyna softly.

Having the king's undivided attention on her was something Rachel really did not like, she noticed. His aura was dark, his eyes deep and deadly. The man was handsome, but he gave everyone a feeling of distance. It was as if no one would ever be able to reach him. But something – a notion send by the gods, for sure – told Rachel that Percy would be able to reach the king.

"I want to help you", stated Rachel. "If you help me."

"What could I possibly do for a priestess?", frowned the king suspiciously.

"I want the same as you. I want what Octavian has. You want his slave, I want his position. If we get him out of the equation, both of us can have what we want."

"What would guarantee me that I would get Percy if he's gone?", snorted Nico, raising one challenging eyebrow at her, shifting his posture to look just the slightest bit more threatening. "What guarantees me that he doesn't take Percy with him once he flees?"

"I will guarantee you that you will be able to keep him", smirked Rachel, crossing her arms too to show that she didn't let him intimidate her. "All you have to do is guarantee me that he will be gone from this country."

"How would you be doing that?", grunted Nico, taking a step closer.

"I will find a way. The gods will point me the right way", smiled Rachel ominously and turned toward the temples. "I will contact you once I see the way."

Nico frowned as he watched the redhead's retreating back. What in the world was that supposed to mean? Those bloody priests and priestesses were driving him crazy! The _gods_ were nothing more but a tale told to children, to give them a sense of morals anyway.

"You think she will be helpful?", grunted Nico suspiciously.

"Not sure", shrugged Reyna thoughtful. "Maybe. If someone can be considered close to Octavian, then it's her. And if we want to destroy him, her help can only be good. But either way, I will leave you to your 'something important' now. It seems to be making its way over here."

She snickered slightly as she left with swaying hips. Not that Nico paid her much mind. His full attention was snatched away by the lovely figure slowly approaching the pond. The boy was beautiful, pale skin glistering in the last rays of the evening sun, the light tunic slowly falling off his body as he walked over to Nico. By the time he reached the king, he was completely naked.

"You must be a very dirty boy", murmured the king thoughtful, reaching out to cup Percy's cheek. "You need to bath so often."

"I would love to show you just how dirty", whispered the slave and leaned into the caress. "But I think your hand-eye-coordination needs checking. You just caught the wrong cheek."

The boy was biting his lips, blushing brightly, his hand shaking slightly as he took Nico's and guided it from his face down around his waist. The king was charmed by the boy's shy boldness. He grabbed the supple behind, squeezing it hard. Percy yelped slightly and jumped. Right into Nico's arms. The king laughed amused, wrapping his other arm around Percy's waist to steady the slave. The other hand, of course, also found its way to Percy's ass. There was a grin on Nico's lips, one not unlike that of a predator who just caught the most juicy prey. Licking his lips, he squeezed again.

"M—My master is out, the redheaded priestess took him to a ride in the carriage into the city... They surely won't return before sunrise... I am... unsupervised for the whole night...", whispered Percy and leaned in some, licking his lips. "W... Would you like to take a bath with me?"

Rachel had taken Octavian with her away? That was wonderful. Because the bloody blonde kept demanding Percy back from his baths all too soon. Never giving them more time than maybe a short, yet lingering, kiss. Nico's grip slipped slightly, his fingers finding their way to the slave's entrance. The boy hissed, making the king frown because he knew that the priest had already enjoyed that sweet body today. And oh, how much he hated that notion. Tracing Percy's pulse with his lips, he started to tenderly message the sour hole of his future property.

"I will have you", whispered Nico.

"Y—You can have me _now_", whimpered the slave, bucking his hips. "Please, I crave your cock!"

"You're still the priest's property. And as much as I hate him, I can't break my own laws. As much as I want to fuck you until you can't move anymore, until all you really can do is take whatever more I want to give you, I can't. Not yet", murmured the king. "I can't take you as long as you're someone else's plaything. But you will be mine, be assured. For now however, I can't... penetrate you. Not yet. But your body will belong to me soon, just as much as your heart already does."

"I really can't wait for that", smiled Percy softly, tilting his head.

There was a moment of silence. Mostly because Percy was lost in that thought and Nico was surprised by the content look on Percy's face. If there was one thing the king was good at, it was reading people. And that look, it was honest. The boy was seriously content with the prospect of becoming Nico's slave. It kind of stunned the royal. Most others would at least try to drive a bargain, to become the queen, the legal royal consort. But not Percy, the boy just wanted to belong.

"I want more from you", whispered Nico into Percy's ear.

"I don't understand", laughed the confused boy amused and freed himself from the king's grasp. "I do however understand that if you're not allowed to penetrate, you're at least allowed to _watch_."

And watching he did. Nico loved how beautiful, content and natural Percy looked in the water.


End file.
